Mobile devices, such as smart phones or wearable devices, are used for increasingly sophisticated operations. Further, electronics are being installed in less traditional devices utilizing, for example, Internet of Things (IoT) networking, which provides great promise in provide new functionality, monitoring, and control.
Such devices require a high level of integration in a very small footprint because the physical space allowed for a circuit board is very limited. In addition, these devices commonly require integration of heterogeneous electronic components of varying sizes to provide needed functionality, thus complicating the efficient design of the device electronics.
However, the size of wireless system SiPs (Systems in Package) that consist of ICs and large number of associated passive components (such as capacitors, inductors, and resistors) and that are fabricated using traditional package technology (such as board level assembly and package stacking using an interposer approach) may be too large to be competitive in the relevant market segments for new electronic devices, which will require very compact and efficient fabrication.